


I Dress to Risk Arrest

by onlyL



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, hints of Enjolras/Feuilly if you look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyL/pseuds/onlyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by 19th century shade, the design I'm referencing is the famous caricature of Louis Philippe turning into a pear</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dress to Risk Arrest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilferingApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/gifts).



     After a deluge of questions—mostly logistics, and if it was worth risking arrest—what was really going to convince Enjolras was that it had been Feuilly’s idea. This was not completely true, since Bahorel, Jehan, and Feuilly were equally responsible, but Feuilly had done the drawing, so Bahorel omitted this detail. Enjolras insisted he had higher priorities than crusading with cartoons, but he admitted not all citizens were literate, limiting the written word's effect, and Feuilly had done a fantastic job. The original artist, Charles Philipon, had been jailed, but Daumier was already producing copies, so, Bahorel reasoned, why shouldn’t Les Amis? He only had to repeatedly drop Feuilly’s name into the conversation, saying no, Feuilly could not get anyone to replace him temporarily at work, if they waited, the joke would turn stale. Wouldn't Feuilly would be devastated if his copy went to waste?  
     “It was made with love,” Bahorel had said, “and hatred, sure, but look how methodical, how skilled the lines are.”  
     Enjolras, despite years at the press, could not draw much, but he appreciated Feuilly’s skillful reproduction, as well as the clarity of the original design (it was clearly discernible even at a distance, a mark of excellent composition.) He agreed to make the copies and mooned over them like a proud parent or smitten boy. But Enjolras still resisted putting the flyers up around town. That, he said, anyone could do, and the pamphlet was calling, as well as supply runs, and why not pay a gamin? The revolution was soon, merely awaiting a sign, and they were close enough that none of Les Amis should risk arrest over something this trivial.  
     “I’m offended, Enjolras. I dress to risk arrest each day.”  
     “Put them up yourself, if it amuses you this much. It can count as your daily risk.”  
     “Enjolras. One man can’t put them all up in a night, let alone a gamin.”  
     “Why can’t Jehan help?”  
     “Jehan is attending a meeting, or festival, or both—he doesn’t have the details yet—in the catacombs, and the day after, he is consulting a psychic, along with Combeferre and Grantaire.”  
     “Grantaire doesn’t believe in mediums, why’s he going?”  
     “For the attention.”  
     “I’m loathe to agree with Grantaire, but psychics seem obvious charlatans. If various members of Les Amis are bored enough to consult psychics, I’m sure I could hand out a few more tasks—”  
     “I will wrangle them for you if you help me put up these signs.”  
     “Don’t make false promises, Bahorel.”  
     “It seems I’ve already made one to Feuilly.”  
     And like that, he had Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say Enjolras is concerned things will go
> 
> pear shaped


End file.
